


To the Edge ('Til We All Get Off)

by Petite_minette



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_minette/pseuds/Petite_minette
Summary: Steve would give anything to be back in New York with them right now, to hear Sam sweetly order Bucky to his knees.





	To the Edge ('Til We All Get Off)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fic. I appreciate feedback, but pretty please, have mercy or I may never write again. Which would be a shame, since this is only my first Marvel bingo fill (for the voyeurism square).

" _Fuck me."_ Steve breathed, gazing down at the screen of his phone.The photo was bright and clear, taken in his bedroom under the full exposure of the overhead lights. Familiar dark blue sheets framed the figure lying perfectly positioned in the middle. He was on his back, arms stretched up to grip the headboard, just like they'd trained him. His back was arched, maybe supported by a pillow, Steve didn't care enough to know for sure. He was too distracted by the splayed knees, feet flat on the mattress and legs spread wide to give Steve the best view. 

Another photo arrived with a chirped notification, and Steve has to bite down on his knuckle to keep quiet when he opens it. He chances a glance around, the gate crowded with other travellers immersed in their own phones. This photo is from a different angle. Steve imagines Sam kneeling on the mattress, hovering over Bucky and asking if he was going to be a good boy for them as he sinks Bucky's new plug into that tight little hole. The picture is Sam's left hand with his wedding band glinting in the light, holding Bucky's cheeks apart so Steve can see which plug they're on now. Steve would give anything to be back there in New York with them right now, to hear Sam sweetly order Bucky to his knees so he could shove that cock in his mouth. Sam was always the soft one, or softer than Steve anyway, when it came to Bucky. He'd stop to wipe Bucky's tears during a good face-fucking while Steve would tell Bucky to take it with a slap to the face. 

Bucky liked it both ways. 

So Sam was probably babying Bucky while Steve was away, letting him get away with murder any time he pouted those lips and called him daddy. And that was ok as long as Bucky behaved as expected once Steve got back. Because it's been two weeks of Steve fucking one palm while staring down at the image of his partners in the other. Way too goddamn long and he knows he's not going to be able to go easy on either of them once he gets his hands on them.

They've only just started this size training, Bucky begging for weeks before they all agreed to try it and the first rule was that they were starting slow and small, no matter how much Bucky pleaded for more. Steve hadn't ever done this particular act the way Bucky wanted it before, so he was being careful. As ruthless as he might seem sometimes, he would never risk hurting either of them by going into this unprepared. 

Research revealed that for what Bucky wanted, Bucky would need some stretching, so they'd gone out and bought a set of new toys, some for plugging Bucky and some for.. extra stimulation. And Steve was missing out, but more than that, he was missing _them._ The photographic evidence of their progress was appreciated and it got him through the nights, but it was the facetiming and phone calls that got Steve through the long ass days of meeting with clients and smoothing out the details of the deal he was working on.

The last message Steve gets before he has to turn his phone off for the flight to Toronto is a photo of one of their little extras, the cage shiny and small where Bucky held it up to Sam's camera lens in both hands. The caption reads 'Daddy says I'm not allowed to come before bedtime anymore until you get home.' Both of Steve's eyebrows raise in surprise but he doesn't even get to send the message he'd typed out, 'be a good boy for daddy and maybe you'll get something extra special when I get back' before it's time to turn his phone off. 

Bucky squirms around on the bed, testing his restraints. He knows they'll be tight but not too tight, easy for Sam to remove in seconds if he needs to. Still, he likes to test them, to feel how little give there is, no way to escape whatever Sam had planned for him that night. They've been working on his fantasy for the past several weeks, but it's slow going with Steve being away because Sam doesn't always like to play that way when Steve wasn't there. 

Sam wasn't into pain the way Steve was, not into giving it anyway, so maybe he was into it exactly the way that Bucky was. But Bucky never got to see Steve dominate Sam even though he knew that before they'd invited him into their marriage, Sam had subbed for Steve, and even dommed him a few times, if the drunken stories were to be believed. 

So while Steve was away, Bucky mostly behaved because he knew Sam hated to have to discipline him, hated to see him cry, even though he knew Bucky was mostly just overwhelmed, not hurt. Still, Bucky knew how to get what he needed from Sam, how to bait him into a spanking, how to say the exact right thing the right way to get Sam to fuck him fast and hard, almost like Steve would. And then when he felt a little bad about baiting Sam into those things, Bucky would coax him into the slow, sweet, intense fucking Sam lived for, the kind that made Bucky cry for entirely different reasons. The kind that reminded Bucky how much he loved and was loved by Sam. 

This night wasn't going to be a slow sweet fucking type of night. They were putting on a show for Steve because he wanted to know how Bucky's new cock cage was working out. Bucky was soft and leaking inside it, wishing the warm spread of pleasure just under his skin could manifest itself in his dick. It was torture, getting worked up but not being able to get hard, and Bucky loved it, loved having Sam in charge of his pleasure. Sam was undressing at the end of the bed, his whiskey brown eyes travelling over Bucky slowly even as he dropped his pajama pants onto the floor. 

Bucky shifted his eyes over to the monitor on the dresser where Steve's face stared out at them, flushed from watching Sam strip down to his skin and begin to crawl across the bed. Bucky knew the view must be amazing, Sam's ass was a work of art. And Bucky also knew that if he played his cards right, if he did what he was told, Steve would ask him what he wanted, knowing that Bucky's answer would be for Sam to sit on his face. But that's only if Bucky was good, and being good for Sam was so fucking hard when 'good' to Sam meant taking just enough but good to Steve meant taking everything he gave you and liking it, and Bucky's needs fell somewhere in between so he was constantly pushing Sam's buttons to get him to that sweet spot in the middle. 

"What size are you trying tonight, honey?" Steve's voice drifted from the speakers, deep and husky with arousal already. 

Sam rubbed his fingers over Bucky's thigh, considering. They'd tried the third biggest one two nights before and it had been a little too much for Bucky even though he'd begged Sam to keep going. True to form, at the first sign of distress Sam had pulled it out gently and soothed the sharp ache with his fingers, massaging over the tiny muscle until Bucky relaxed into his touch. "I was thinking we'd try the smallest gauge…" Sam answered with a glance at the screen. 

Bucky made the tiniest noise of protest, didn't even mean to, but it'd been loud enough for Steve to hear it. His bright, blue eyes cut to Bucky, one brow raised in that stern expression that made Bucky's pulse spike in anticipation. 

"You were saying, baby?" Steve said as if disregarding Bucky, only he was still watching him. 

"I was saying, we could try the smallest gauge again while I fuck him. But now I'm not sure…"

"Please," flew from Bucky's lips without permission from his brain and now they were both watching him, Sam's lips stretched into a grin that told Bucky he'd walked into something unwittingly. Steve wasn't smiling but he had a look in his eye that Bucky thought might mean he was about to either regret opening his mouth or about to enjoy opening it for Sam. Could go either way, and Bucky held his breath waiting for what would come next. 

"Been letting him mouth off while I'm away, baby?" Steve addressed Sam again, his lips twitching beneath his beard. Fuck but Bucky missed that beard and the marks it left on his skin. 

"Nah, you know he's just trying to rile you up." And Sam would have been right, usually, but this time Bucky was just genuinely looking forward to what Sam was suggesting that he couldn't control himself. "That or he's trying to make me look bad," Sam joked, and Bucky watched Steve's eyes light up. 

"Well," Steve purred, "we certainly can't let that stand, can we, sweetheart?" 

"Bucky, baby, are you trying to make me look bad," Sam asked, trusting that Steve would let him take the lead here and not take over as he obviously wanted to. 

Bucky was already panting, his arms tugging at his restraints locked into the headboard. He was blushing from his chest to his face, biting his lip until Sam reached out and pinched his nipple to prod him into answering. 

"No, daddy. Just excited," Bucky moaned, arching as much as he could into Sam's touch. "I'll be good, promise."

"I know you will, baby. We're gonna give Steve something sweet to dream about tonight," Sam could see Steve peripherally, adjusting himself on his hotel mattress. "Remind daddy of tonight's safe word, sweetheart."

"Peregrine," Bucky answered obediently. 

"Good boy. You ready?" 

Bucky nodded, those blue- gray eyes locked on Sam, hot and predatory even though he was the one at Sam's mercy. Sam couldn't resist that look, and if Steve were there he'd be swatting at Sam with a mock stern expression for leaning over Bucky's helpless form and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Once their lips met, Bucky's mouth opened to deepen the kiss until he was breathless and chasing the contact as Sam pulled away. 

Bucky whined, always the impatient one. And he definitely knew better, so Sam was sure it was for Steve's benefit. "You're so soft on him, honey. If he keeps that up, I think you should gag him," was Steve's helpful suggestion, and Sam considered it for just a moment. That was really all it took for Bucky to be a brat and open his pretty little mouth. 

"No, not the gag, daddy. I'll be so good, really," Bucky said, but his sly expression told a different story. Sam sighed, realizing that this scene was slipping out of his control. He didn't know why he'd expected anything else. 

"No, baby, not the gag," Steve agreed. He looked to Sam wordlessly then, and Sam didn't need to be told what Steve wanted. 

Sam had planned all of this out beforehand, but it seemed his lovers had a different idea. And he'd play along now, but they'd be making it up to him later. Sam let his gaze slide over Bucky's body, stopping on the cage and his cock trapped inside it. He reached out and tapped one metal bar, loving the way Bucky squirmed for him, sighed his name. By the end of this, Sam would be unlocking him and Bucky would get rewarded for behaving, but until then…

"You know what he wants to see, baby doll. And we're gonna give it to him." Sam straddled Bucky's abs, letting his ass graze the top of his cage for a moment just to hear Bucky's sounds. "I'm gonna release one of your arms so you'll be able to tap out," Sam reached up and pulled the lock free, letting Bucky flex his wrist and fingers before holding his hand flat down on the mattress beside his head. "Only for tapping out. Tell me who's in charge."

"You're in charge, daddy." 

"Good boy," Sam whispered, settling into the position that would give Steve the best vantage point. His legs were spread to either side of Bucky's shoulders and his hands were flat on the pillows above Bucky's head as he told Bucky, "open up, baby," and slowly fed his dick into the soft heat of Bucky's mouth. 

Bucky hummed around him, the vibration of it making Sam grit his teeth in ecstasy, a sharp gasp escaping as Bucky eagerly lifted his head to meet Sam's thrusts. Bucky was running his tongue down the length of him with every stroke of Sam's hips, sucking harder whenever Sam pulled out all but the tip. Distantly Sam could hear Steve encouraging Bucky, growling things like "yeah sweetheart suck that dick real good, I want to see him come all over your face, yeah, you know how he likes it, just let him in, work your tongue, like that, just like that baby". The low, wet sound of Steve jerking his slicked up cock to Sam's blowjob sent a feeling like electricity flowing over Sam's skin. 

Bucky's hair was right there teasing over Sam's fingers when he grabbed a handful, pulled his head up a few inches until Bucky's wide eyes rose to meet his for a beat or two. He didn't tap out, just relaxed into it, just let Sam hold him still and fuck into his mouth until he gagged, Sam's own rough voice joining Steve's in praise, "that's it baby, you're so fucking good at this, so good at swallowing my dick," until it got to be too much, too good. Sam pulled back to admire Bucky's swollen lips and tear-streaked cheeks, taking a moment to breathe. 

"Fuck, I should be there," Steve was saying through the speaker. "God, it's been too long since I've tasted you…" 

At that, Bucky whimpered. He was a sucker for any mention of Steve providing for Sam in the ways Bucky had been taught to associate with submission. Steve could say he wants to suck Sam's cock and Bucky would be at nearly full hardness, completely untouched. Steve could tease Sam's hole while Sam's fucking Bucky and Bucky would come seconds later like he could somehow feel it himself. Sam suspects it has something to do with having his dom enjoy something he himself enjoys, that it builds trust, knowing that Steve's not above putting himself in Bucky's position for Sam. 

"I know you want me to get his face all messy for you, but I'd still like to fuck him tonight, so we'll be getting back on track now, if you don't mind," Sam informs Steve. On the screen, Steve looks sheepish, a tiny bit guilty over stealing the reins, even as he's been thoroughly enjoying the scene he'd steered them into. He nods and tightens the grip he has under the head of his dick to keep from coming. Sam makes sure Steve is still watching when he slaps his dick against Bucky's lips a few times, when Bucky opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out flat, shamelessly trying to get Sam back in. 

"You want to keep sucking my dick or you want me to stretch your ass like you've been begging for?" Sam knows what Bucky will choose but damn, it's so cute that he'll pout about not getting to finish a blow job. Bucky actually hesitates before answering, his eyes heavy- lidded and dazed when he finally says, "want you in me, daddy. Please."

Sam pulls the release on the remaining restraint, rubbing Bucky's arm gently before kissing the delicate skin of his wrist and setting it down on the pillows. "Don't move, sweetheart," Sam orders, beginning the slow climb down Bucky's body, stopping when they were face to face. He waited there with his lips within Bucky's reach, he would only need to lift his head a fraction, but for once Bucky didn't take the bait, keeping still and watching Sam serenely, patiently. "Look at you, all angelic when you know you're about to get fucked." Sam rubbed a thumb across Bucky's lip, still reddened and puffy, unable to resist licking over the seam of them until Bucky let him in. 

Bucky's lips curved into a sweet smile once Sam crawled the rest of the way off, his eyes straying to Steve's face for only a moment before returning to Sam. He didn't say anything, and when Steve cleared his throat, Sam remembered what he was meant to be doing. The set of recently cleaned plugs were in their case on the nightstand next to the lubricant and one of the two little keys that could open Bucky's cock cage. 

Sam considered removing the cage right then, just to make it less uncomfortable for Bucky, but he knew Bucky liked that hint of pain, that he would chase it recklessly if Sam didn't provide it to him in someway. It was a sore spot between them, Sam's inability to let Bucky surpass his own limits if there were even a slight chance of scarring or bleeding or even just bruising. Sam was the caretaker in their triad; he'd leave the brutal stuff to Steve and just handle the aftercare. But Steve was in Canada, and Bucky was behaving and Sam couldn't deny him when he was being this obedient. So the cage would stay a little longer. "Honey, turn him this way, so I can see," Steve requested, interrupting Sam's inspection of their supplies. Everything was there, and everyone was ready, so Sam spared a look for Steve, still turned on and eager, and responded "Yes, dear."

The smallest plug was about the width of Steve's index and middle fingers together when Sam held it up to show him. Bucky had been repositioned on the bed until he was lying sideways across the mattress, his legs spread and propped up the way they'd been in the photo they'd sent Steve just before his flight. Feet flat on the bed, hips angled up for Steve's view on to of a pillow, and the best part was that Steve could see Sam's intentions before he could act on them. 

"Uh-uh, baby. He hasn't been _that good_ ," Steve stopped Sam before his mouth could get anywhere near its target. Steve knew both his lovers had oral fixations, always leading with their mouths and tongues, fucking obsessed with foreplay. "Besides, once you put that mouth on him, it'll be another half hour before you come up for air." 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Steve before sneaking in a lick to one of Bucky's perfectly smooth cheeks. "Watch it, baby. I owe you a spanking for that, when I get home." Steve says, smiling at the hushed moan from the other end of the bed. Steve knew that if Bucky wasn't caged right then, he'd be hard at just the suggestion of Steve putting Sam over his knee. "Aren't you just asking for it, doll. Making all those pretty sounds," Steve teased Bucky, knowing his tone would hint at punishment, would wind Bucky up that much more. 

Sam was spreading Bucky open with both hands, letting Steve see everything before he let go, giving Bucky's ass a little slap that had him moaning again. Steve watched the way, Sam carefully rubbed lube into Bucky's tight little rosebud of a hole, his finger disappearing and reappearing as he worked Bucky loose before adding another. After not long at all, Bucky was panting and wiggling his hips into the bed, chasing Sam's shallow strokes for more. 

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" Sam was slicking lube over his cock, and lining it up, waiting for Bucky to respond.

“Yes, daddy, please,” Bucky breathed, reaching down to place a hand under each of his knees and hold his legs out of the way of Steve’s view. This was Steve’s favorite part, watching the slow stretch of Bucky’s ass when Sam pushed into him, so slowly Bucky was shaking by the time he was halfway to fully seated. Steve knew this was all for Bucky’s benefit, the way Sam was gripping Bucky’s thigh as a reminder that he was in charge, that Bucky would take as much or as little as Sam gave him. It was long moments of Sam just gently sliding in and out until Bucky was crying for it, his pleas growing louder the more Sam held back. 

Steve was on the edge of his bed, glued to the screen in anticipation, knowing Sam was about to give all of them what they really wanted. He could tell by the way Bucky's dick was glistening in his cage that he'd be coming right now if his orgasm didn't belong to Sam. As it was, Bucky's begging wasn't for an orgasm anyway, and his sharp, "please, Sam" echoed through the room right as Sam pulled out completely. Steve wishes again that he was there with them to witness in person the moment Sam thrusts into Bucky hard, with enough force that the headboard smacks the wall. Just like that, Sam's bottomed out inside him, giving Steve an exceptional view of his husband's perfect ass flexing with the effort to hold himself still, letting Bucky adjust. "Ok, baby?" Sam checked in, balancing on his palms so he could press a kiss to Bucky's lips. 

Bucky only nodded, his breath hitching as he worked to relax his tightening muscles even though the hurt was so good. "Move, sweetheart, I need…" Steve encouraged Sam, but Sam was already ahead of him, his hips finding a rhythm that sent Bucky sliding over the sheets with every thrust, his husky voice crying out nonsense words and desperate little whimpers. It was almost too much but Bucky still wanted more, still needed Sam to deliver on his promise. "Fill me up, daddy, please, please." Bucky pointedly looked to the plugs on the nightstand. 

"Since you asked so sweetly," Sam whispered against Bucky's sweat- slick skin, reaching over for the smallest plug. Bucky could see Steve's hand tugging faster on the screen, his eyes laser focused on Sam's hands where they alternately held Bucky spread open and slid the lube-coated plug into him alongside Sam's dick. 

"Fuck," Bucky sighed, breathing through the sharp stretch of it, the heated tightness of his skin around Sam and the toy slowly pushing in and out of his hole. He imagined it was Steve pressing into him as Sam retreated, the two of them working him so good, fucking him in tandem so Bucky could feel how owned he was, so he could never forget who he belonged to. "Daddy," Bucky groaned, swallowing around the lump in his throat, "tell me I'm yours." 

"You're ours," Sam answered immediately. "Of course you're ours, baby. Can't you feel how much you belong to us?" And Bucky could, of course he could, he felt it in the way Sam was taking care of him, giving him so much more than he'd asked for. But sometimes it was better to hear it. Sometimes he needed to. Bucky reached up for Sam, his fingers just grazing the key to his cage that Sam wore around his neck. And without him having to say a word, Sam was reaching for the backup key, unlocking Bucky in seconds and removing his cage. 

Bucky's breath hissed out between his teeth as blood rushed to his groin, his cock growing to full hardness in no time at all. "Oh god, please let me come, daddy," Bucky begged, knowing it wouldn't be long, knowing he couldn't hold off with the way Sam was rolling his hips up so his dick hit Bucky's prostate with each surge inside. Sam gave Bucky more shallow strokes with the plug, twisting it on the way out each time. 

"You can come whenever you're ready, sweetheart." Sam told him, his expression so fucking gentle that Bucky had to close his eyes before he could start tearing up. And like he knew what Bucky needed, Sam removed the plug and tossed it aside. Like it was a distraction. Like he needed to put all of his focus on taking Bucky apart. The change in position caught Bucky off guard, one second Sam was grinding into him, the friction so good Bucky could barely stand it, and the next Sam was pulling out. Picking him up and dropping onto the mattress with Bucky on his lap facing forward like it took no effort at all. Bucky heard Steve moaning "fuck me," the way he did when he was getting close but Bucky couldn't focus on the screen while Sam was holding him right over his dick, the head teasing at his opening before he let gravity take over and filled Bucky up with one smooth motion. 

Sam's strong arms hooked under Bucky's thighs, holding him open so Steve could see the way he drove in and out, the way Bucky was leaking a steady stream of pre-come all over them, so close to orgasm he could almost taste it. "Yes yes yes, please daddy," Bucky managed to stutter out as Sam bounced him on his cock, sending Bucky's dick slapping against his abs. It only took Sam's voice growling against his ear, "you take it so good, baby. Gonna come for us?" for Bucky to cry out Sam's name as he shoots onto his stomach and chest. 

"There we go, sweetheart," Steve says, his voice low and raspy as he absently rubs his softening cock, his own come splashed across his abdomen. "Look how well Sammy takes care of you. You wanna take care of him, baby?" 

And Bucky can only nod from where he's utterly relaxed against Sam, his head on Sam's shoulder where he can just breathe him in, still floating in post-orgasm bliss or mild subspace, he's not really sure. Against his cheek Bucky can feel Sam shake his head, hear him whisper, "another time," as he settles Bucky firmly onto his lap with a hand on Bucky's hip and the other loose on Bucky's throat. And it's not like Bucky's forgotten that Sam can go all night, but he's still fucking going, only now it's that slow, deep, grinding kind of sex that has Bucky's breath hitching on every exquisite drag of Sam's dick against that sweet spot inside him. 

"Feels good, daddy," Bucky sighs into Sam's neck, "does it feel good for you?"

And all Sam can manage in response is a low drawn- out groan as he pulls Bucky closer and releases inside him in a warm rush, his hips twitching in aftershocks as Bucky instinctively tightens around him, drawing out every bit of pleasure until Sam collapses back onto the bed with Bucky draped over him.

"How long until you're home?" Sam asks from where he's tangled up with Bucky, running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and drawing soft circles over Bucky's chest. 

"Soon," Steve promises, already plotting some way to cut his trip short. "I miss you both. So damn much, you have no idea." 

"In time for commencement?" Bucky asked, half to remind Steve that finishing his master's was a big deal to him, half to give Steve more incentive to come home sooner. 

"Of course, sweetheart. You know I wouldn't miss it." 

"What about Sam's opening?" Bucky pressed, trying his luck. 

"Alright, baby I get it. I'm working on it," Steve reassured him. "Now get some sleep. I love you both so fucking much."

"We love you too," they answered in unison, and with a flash of the smile Steve reserved just for them, the screen switched off, and they were alone again.


End file.
